Hunter
This article is a description of the character class '''Hunter'. For a description of the role of hunters within the lore of Warcraft, see Hunter (lore). ''For related articles, see Category:Hunters. =Overview= Azeroth is home to a wide variety of beasts. From the new world of Lordaeron to the old world of Kalimdor, all manner of creatures can be found. Some are friendly, some are ferocious - yet they all have one thing in common. Each creature shares a special connection with Hunters. Hunters track, tame, and slay all manner of animals and beasts found in the wild. Whether they rely on bows or firearms, Hunters consider their weapons and pets to be their only true friends. Role of the Hunter The Hunter is a vicious damage dealer, but only at range. They are extremely good at being able to pull and hit monsters from a distance. Hunters have pets which can add to the damage being inflicted against the enemy and can assist in managing aggro. Hunters have the unique ability to track almost anything. They specialize in laying a variety of traps which can be set whilst out of combat and allow the Hunter to control the flow of an assault. The combination of their large range, tracking, damage infliction, and trap capability, coupled with Hunter's Mark makes Hunters the perfect puller for any group of adventurers. *The Hunter is a specialist at taming the wild beasts of Azeroth, training them to fight at their side. The Hunter and the Warlock are the only two classes that can handle combat pets. The Hunter is also the only class that can name their pets. *The Hunter excels in outdoor survival skills, such as tracking and laying traps. They can deal moderate melee damage. However, they are built for ranged attack using a bow, gun or crossbow. *The Hunter is only capable of wearing leather and cloth armour to start with; at level 40, they also gain access to Mail armor. Most Hunters start with an axe or dagger and either a gun or bow; with training they can learn almost any other weapon skills. *The Hunter has limited magical abilities which require mana, such as pet healing or special shots such as Aimed Shot, but their mana pools are not as large as the more dedicated spell casters such as the Mage. *The Hunter cannot shapeshift like a Druid; however, they can take on various Animal Aspects which grant special abilities such as increased dodge or improved run speed. The Hunter IS the best solo PvE class. If solo combat is of interest to you, and the ability to have a pet that can fight at your side takes your interest, then the Hunter option is a good choice. The Hunter is able to very effectively fight in PvP combat. While the Hunter is more difficult to master in PvP than most other classes, it is incredibly powerful when played properly. Armor Hunters can use Cloth Armor and Leather Armor. At level 40 they can use Mail Armor too, after training. Hunter Armor Sets The Hunter's Armor sets are as follows: * Beaststalker Armor (Tier 0) * Beastmaster Armor (Tier 0.5) * Giantstalker Armor (Tier 1) * Dragonstalker Armor (Tier 2) * Cryptstalker Armor (Tier 3) * Predator's Armor (Zul'Gurub, requires Zandalar Tribe reputation) * Trappings of the Unseen Path (Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, requires Cenarion Circle reputation) * Striker's Garb (Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, requires Brood of Nozdormu reputation) Weapons Hunters are capable of learning how to use Bows, Guns, Crossbows, Thrown Weapons, Daggers, Axes, Fist Weapons, Swords, Polearms, Two-Handed Axes, Two-Handed Swords. The only weapons they cannot use are Wands, Staves, and both one-handed and two-handed Maces. Which ones you'll start out with depends on the race you choose, but you can expect one ranged weapon and one melee weapon skill to start out with. To learn others, go to weapon trainers in the major cities. Upon reaching level 20, Hunters can learn the skill Dual Wield. A comprehensive list of the best ranged weapons a Hunter can use at level 60 along with detailed information about them (up to date as of patch 1.10 when Hunters have been normalized) can be found at http://www.groovylick.com/wow/28nerf2.gif. A comprehensive list of the best melee weapons a Hunter can use at level 60 along with detailed information about them can be found at http://markhambly.com/wow/hunterweapons.jpg. A derivation of the above hunter weapon link is also available at these two places, one is for Hunters with Lightning Reflexes (the +15% agility talent) http://hometown.aol.com/tahlvain/Surv.html and one for hunters without Lightning Reflexes http://hometown.aol.com/tahlvain/Marks.html. Races The Hunter class can be played by the following races: Alliance *Draenei ''(Draenei are not playable until the release of the 'The Burning Crusade' expansion) *Dwarves *Night Elves Horde *Orcs *Tauren *Trolls Starting Stats =Combat Pets= Pets are the most important tools in the hands of a hunter. They serve as aggro-management, additional DPS and tanking. They are mostly used in PVE (and in case of Beast-Mastery hunters, in PVP and sometimes in raids). Every beast type can be tamed, and offer a different set of available active skills (there are special abilities just for wolves, just for cats, etc). In addition, certain pet types are tanking oriented (such as bears), and others are DPS oriented (such as cats and owls). Combined with the diversty of armor, stamina and resistence buffs, it allows quite a great deal of customability. Many hunters have dedicated pets for Molten Core, PVP, tanking, and so on. Overview of Combat Pets Hunters can start taming pets at level 10 by completing a short series of quests. They are able to control the pet through various commands. Although hunters can only have one active pet at a time, stables can be used to house additional pets. As different pets can have different abilities, sometimes one pet may be better than another in different situations. Hunter pets need to be kept happy, and like most animals, happiness can be reached through their stomachs! Feed them well, and they will remain loyal and fight fiercly for their master. Neglect to feed them, and they will fight weakly, and eventually abandon the hunter and escape back to the wild. A common mistake level 10 Hunters make is taming a beast immediately after learning the Tame Beast ability. These Hunters will be unable to feed their pet, and their pet will likely run away soon after. There is another quest after which completes the Pet quest line and will allow the Hunter to learn the Feed Pet and various other pet abilities. Training your pet By using the "Beast Training" ability, pets can be taught a variety of Pet Abilities. Note: The Beast Training ability is found under the General tab in the spellbook, not the Beastmastery tab as one might expect. Most of these skills, such as Cower and Claw, the hunter must first learn from other beasts tamed in the wild before they can be taught to a pet. This is done by taming a beast with the ability and then fighting next to this beast while the ability is being used. The Hunter will be notified when he has learned the skill, usually just a few short battles. Each pet varies in the skills, and their ranks, so many times a hunter will usually need to tame several pets along his career as he grow up in level. As a hunter level increases, he can tame stronger pets which initially have (and can therefor teach the hunter) higher ranks of the same skills. Once a hunter has learned a skill from a pet, he can teach all his pets the same skill. He can even dismiss the pet who taught him the skill. In addition, Growl, as well as several enhancing abilities that were added in patch 1.8 and patch 1.9, can be learned from Pet Trainers in the cities. Pets below your level gain XP by fighting alongside you (as long as the Hunter receives XP from the kill). When the pet reach your level they stop "growing" until you level up. Every level the pet gain grants 5 training points, up to a maximum of 300 points at level 60. By visiting a Pet Trainer, a hunter can remove his pet current training by paying an ever increasing fee - a process similar to unlearning your talents in your class trainer. List of general pet skills Pet skills come in two types - passive enhancement skills, taught by Pet Trainers in various cities and camps, and active skills, taught from various rare beasts across the land. Active skills require focus - a constantly-recharing point pool that works exactly like a Rogue Energy bar. Every Pet has 100 focus. * Arcane Resistence - taught by Pet Trainers **Ranks 1/2/3/4 are available - Your pet Arcane Resistence is increased by 30/60/90/120. Cost 5/15/45/90 training points, respectfully. * Fire Resistence - taught by Pet Trainers **Ranks 1/2/3/4 are available - Your pet Fire Resistence is increased by 30/60/90/120. Cost 5/15/45/90 training points, respectfully. * Nature Resistence - taught by Pet Trainers **Ranks 1/2/3/4 are available - Your pet Nature Resistence is increased by 30/60/90/120. Cost 5/15/45/90 training points, respectfully. * Frost Resistence - taught by Pet Trainers **Ranks 1/2/3/4 are available - Your pet Frost Resistence is increased by 30/60/90/120. Cost 5/15/45/90 training points, respectfully. * Shadow Resistence - taught by Pet Trainers **Ranks 1/2/3/4 are available - Your pet Shadow Resistence is increased by 30/60/90/120. Cost 5/15/45/90 training points, respectfully. * Natural Armor - taught by Pet Trainers **Ranks 1-10 are available - Your pet armor increases by 50/100/160/240/330/430/550/675/810/1000. Cost 1/5/10/15/25/50/75/100/125/150 training points, respectfully. * Great Stamina - taught by Pet Trainers **Ranks 1-10 are available - Your pet stamina is increased by 3/5/7/10/13/17/21/26/32/40. Cost 5/10/15/25/50/75/100/125/150/185 training points, respectfully. * Growl - An Active skill available to all pets. This skill: 15 focus, instant, 5 second cooldown, 5 yard range. **Ranks 1-7 are available - An important aggro-management tool and the opposite of Cower. Functions like Distraction shot and generate threat (but no damage) against the target. Helps the pet function like a tank and to keep aggro away from the Hunter with his high DPS. Higher ranks generate more threat and function against higher-level mobs. ***Growl is a unique skill in the fact it is an active skill taught by pet trainers. In addition, it is innate knowladge of any pet and does not require training points. * Cower - An Active skill available to all pets. This skill: 15 focus, instant, 5 second cooldown, 5 yard range. **Ranks 1-6 are are available - An important aggro-management tool and the opposite of Growl. Functions like Disengage in that it generates no damage but lowers the threat the pet has (thus freeing the target to attack a different mark). Higher ranks reduce threat further and against higher-level mobs. This skill is useful in PVE for fine-tuning aggro control. Cost is 8/10/12/14/16/18 training points, respectfully. * Claw - An Active skill available to Owls, Carrions, Crabs, Cats, Raptors, Scorpids, and Bears only. This skill: 25 focus, instant, 5 yard range. **Rank 1-8 are available - an instant attack that delivers some melee damage to a single enemy. Cost is 1/4/7/10/13/17/21/25 training points, respectfully. ***Rank 1 - Claw the enemy, causing 4 to 6 damage. ***Rank 2 - Claw the enemy, causing 8 to 12 damage. ***Rank 3 - Claw the enemy, causing 12 to 16 damage. ***Rank 4 - Claw the enemy, causing 16 to 22 damage. ***Rank 5 - Claw the enemy, causing 21 to 29 damage. ***Rank 6 - Claw the enemy, causing 26 to 36 damage. ***Rank 7 - Claw the enemy, causing 35 to 49 damage. ***Rank 8 - Claw the enemy, causing 43 to 59 damage. * Bite - An Active skill available to all pets except Scorpids, Crabs and Owls. This skill: 35 focus, instant, 10 second cooldown, 5 yard range. **Rank 1-8 are available - an instant attack that is more powerful then Claw but has a cooldown and cost more focus points. Cost is 1/4/7/10/13/17/21/25 training points, respectfully. ***Rank 1 - Bite the enemy, causing 7 to 9 damage. ***Rank 2 - Bite the enemy, causing 16 to 18 damage. ***Rank 3 - Bite the enemy, causing 24 to 28 damage. ***Rank 4 - Bite the enemy, causing 31 to 37 damage. ***Rank 5 - Bite the enemy, causing 40 to 48 damage. ***Rank 6 - Bite the enemy, causing 49 to 59 damage. ***Rank 7 - Bite the enemy, causing 66 to 80 damage. ***Rank 8 - Bite the enemy, causing 81 to 99 damage. * Dash - an Active skill available to all fast land beasts (Tallstriders, Boars, Wolves, Hyenas and Cats). This skill: 20 focus, instant, 30 second cooldown. **Rank 1-3 are available - an instant burst of speed that increases the pet movement rate for 15 seconds. Very useful in PVP and stopping runners in PVE, as well as special pulls combined with the Eyes of the Beast skill. Cost 15/20/25 training points, respectfully. ***Rank 1 - Increases movement speed by 40 for the duration of the buff. ***Rank 2 - Increases movement speed by 60 for the duration of the buff. ***Rank 3 - Increases movement speed by 80 for the duration of the buff. * Dive - an Active skill available to all flying animals. This skill: 20 focus, instant, 30 second cooldown. **Rank 1-3 are available - an instant burst of speed that increases the pet movement rate for 15 seconds. Very useful in PVP and stopping runners in PVE, as well as special pulls combined with the Eyes of the Beast skill. Cost 15/20/25 training points, respectfully. ***Rank 1 - Increases movement speed by 40 for the duration of the buff. ***Rank 2 - Increases movement speed by 60 for the duration of the buff. ***Rank 3 - Increases movement speed by 80 for the duration of the buff. List of special pet skills From Patch 1.7 and following, Blizzard has started introducing special, active pet skills. Each skill can only be used by one type of pet and has a specific ability that is quite useufl, usually in PVE. This increases diversty among a hunter's pet and usually promotes hunters possing several pets at the same time. It is expected that with time Blizzard will continue to add special skills to other beast's types, as well. * Furious Howl - an Active skill available only to Wolves. This skill: 60 focus, instant, 15 yd range, 10 second cooldown. **Rank 1/2/3/4 are available - increases the damage of the next attack made by all party members in range (15 yd). The attack must be made within ten seconds. Cost 10/15/20/25 training points, respectively. ***Rank 1 - gives 9-11 bonus damage on next attack. ***Rank 2 - gives 18-22 bonus damage on next attack. ***Rank 3 - gives 28-34 bonus damage on next attack. ***Rank 4 - gives 45-57 bonus damage on next attack. * Prowl - an Active skill available only to Cats. This Skill: 40 focus, instant, 10 second cooldown **Rank 1/2/3 are available - allows the cat to go into stealth mode and to backstab on the next attack, similar to a Rogue. Cost 15/20/25 training points, respectively. ***Rank 1 - the cat will move in stealth at 50% at normal speed and will backstab for 120% damage. ***Rank 2 - the cat will move in stealth at 55% at normal speed and will backstab for 135% damage. ***Rank 3 - the cat will move in stealth at 60% at normal speed and will backstab for 150% damage. * Screech - an Active skill available to Bats, Carrion Birds and Owls. This Skill: 20 focus, instant, 5 yd range **Rank 1/2/3/4 are available - launches an AoE attack against all enemies within range (5 yd). Also reduces attack power of effected enemies. Cost 10/15/20/25 training points, respectively. ***Rank 1 - causes 7-9 damage and reduces attack power by 25. ***Rank 2 - causes 12-16 damage and reduces attack power by 50. ***Rank 3 - causes 19-25 damage and reduces attack power by 75. ***Rank 4 - causes 26-46 damage and reduces attack power by 100. * Scorpid Poison - an Active skill available only to Scorpids. This Skill: 30 focus, instant, 4 second cooldown. **Rank 1/2/3/4 are available - allows the scorpid to poison the target, applying a poison that deals nature damage over 8 seconds and can stack up to five times. Cost 10/15/20/25 training points, respectively. ***Rank 1 - causes 8 damage over time. ***Rank 2 - causes 12 damage over time. ***Rank 3 - causes 28 damage over time. ***Rank 4 - causes 32 damage over time. * Charge - an Active skill available only to Boars. This skill: 35 focus, instant, 8-25 yd range, 25 second cooldown. **Rank 1-6 are available - Functioning like a Warrior Charge skill, it allows the boar to charge his target (at the range of 8-25 yd), immobilizing it for one second and delivering a single attack with a bonus to attack power. Higher ranks grant more attack power. Cost 5/10/15/20/25/? training points, respectively. ***Rank 1 - Adds 50 attack power to the next attack after charging. ***Rank 2 - Adds 100 attack power to the next attack after charging. ***Rank 3 - Adds 180 attack power to the next attack after charging. ***Rank 4 - Adds ??? attack power to the next attack after charging. ***Rank 5 - Adds 390 attack power to the next attack after charging. ***Rank 6 - Adds 550 attack power to the next attack after charging. * Lightning Breath - an Active skill available only to Wind Serpents. This skill: 50 focus, instant, 20 yd range, ? second cooldown. **Rank 1-6 are available - An instant ranged nature-damage attack. Cost 5/10/15/20/25/? training points, respectively. ***Rank 1 - Causes 11-14 damage. ***Rank 2 - Causes 21-24 damage. ***Rank 3 - Causes 36-41 damage. ***Rank 4 - Causes 51-60 damage. ***Rank 5 - Causes 78-91 damage. ***Rank 6 - Causes 99-113 damage. * Shield Shell - an Active skill available only to Turtles. This skill: ? focus, instant, ? yd range, 3 minute cooldown. **As far as we know, there is only one rank for this skill. It allows the turtle to hide in it's shell, reducing all damage taken by 50%. However, this slows the melee attack rate of the pet by 30%. The effect lasts for 12 seconds. Cost 15 training points. * Thunderstomp - an Active skill available only to Gorilla. This skill: 60 focus, instant, 8 yd range, 1 minute cooldown. **Rank 1-3 are available - a powerful melee AOE skill that blasts an 8yd area around the gorilla with nature damage. Cost 15/20/25 training points, respectively. ***Rank 1 - AOE for 67 to 78 damage. ***Rank 2 - AOE for 87 to 100 damage. ***Rank 3 - AOE for 123 to 142 damage. See Also * http://petopia.brashendeavors.net Petopia * http://www.goodintentionsguild.info/hunters.html Good Intention's Hunter's Site * http://www.zoowow.org (In French indeed, but by far the best guide I've come across) =Ranged Fighting= Ranged fighting will mean making a choice between a gun, bow or a crossbow. When starting, this will depend on your race. Dwarves and Tauren will be given guns, whilst the other races get bows. Later on though, you can train in the other ranged weapon types too. Guns use shot, while bows and crossbows use arrows. At the moment, there are no bowyer or fletcher professions, which means that archers will rely on shop vendors, mob drops and quests for purchasing their bows and arrows. Thorium Shells are made by engineers, and are the best ammo that you can supply yourself with practically. They can be turned into Thorium Headed Arrows by an NPC inside the inn close to the Ironforge bank, or in Orgrimmar. Technically, Doomshot and Miniature Cannon Balls are the best ammunition in the game, but they are only available as drops off instance bosses and aren't practical to use all the time. Guns and shot can both be made by engineers, which opens up the choices a little more. Whichever you choose, try to get a scope (made by engineers) to increase the damage, and buy the best ammunition you can afford. When in battle, try to stay at range. In PvE, your pet can taunt enemies for you to keep their attention, using the growl pet skill. In PvP battle you will have to rely on your other abilities, such as laying traps and using Wing Clip. For further information see the Hunter Tactics page. The Hunter Shot Cycle The hunter shot cycle is a method used to maximize PvE dps during fights. Pre-requisites to using this method include: * The Hunter has mana available to fire Aimed Shot and Multishot (some fights such as Moam in AQ20 might drain all your mana). * The Hunter is specialized to have Aimed Shot (Aimed shot is a talent in the Marksmanship tree that all Hunters might not have). * The Hunter is able to stand still for long periods of time during the fight (some fights such as Firemaw and Chromaggus in BWL do not allow you to stand still long enough to use the cycle). * The Hunter is not taking any damage at all that would increase the cast time of Aimed Shot (some fights such as Vaelastrasz, Firemaw and Flamegor in BWL cause the raid to be taking constant AoE damage). The hunter shot cycle is also known as the "10 Second Cycle". It is a method in which the hunter maximizes his PvE dps in raids or other PvE encounters by using a certain pattern of shots that is repeated approximately every 10 seconds (depending on weapon speed). The shot cycle is based around the fact that a hunter's autoshot timer continues to tick during casting time for Aimed Shot. If you trigger Aimed Shot immediately after an autoshot, you will fire another autoshot immediately or very soon after your Aimed Shot is done casting (depending on weapon speed). As soon as this Aimed Shot is done casting, the hunter should also immediately fire Multishot. This pattern should be repeated approximately every 10 seconds, when Aimed Shot is up again. This cycle is the BEST method of doing dps for a hunter in PvE situations that allow it. It also allows for a small amount of mana regeneration in between each Aimed/Multi cycle. This shot cycle is most effective when used in conjunction with a PvE/Raiding build. For more information on this and other Hunter talent builds, check the Hunter Talent Discussion page. More information on shot cycling can be found in the www.worldofwarcraft.com Hunter Forums FAQ. =Talents and Abilities= Hunters have a vast range of talents and abilities. These can be roughly categorised into the following: For more information on class specific abilities see Hunter Abilities. Hunter Talents Talents are a way to specialise your character by enhancing your skills and/or learning new skills. From level 10 onwards you will receive a talent point every time you gain a level. There are three categories for Hunter Talents: *Beast Mastery *Marksmanship *Survival For further information see Hunter Talents and Hunter Talent Discussion. =Things hunters should remember= Always keep an eye on your bullets or arrows; you don't want to run out of ammo in the middle of a fight. In instances, hunters have the unique ability (an ability mages and warlocks would kill for) to remove all the threat they have generated on a target via Feign Death. Use this ability often, especially when you're in an instance like Molten Core. Feign Death is to be used to prevent yourself from pulling aggro, not to drop it after you gain aggro. As a hunter, you shoot through a lot of bullets or arrows in a short time, so it more cost-effective to buy your bullets or arrows at a vendor than to either craft or buy them on the auction house. At level 60, it's more cost-effective to buy Accurate Slugs or Jagged Arrows for normal fights and "normal" mobs in instances, while carrying some Thorium Shells or Thorium Headed Arrows for the boss battles. Hunters that have acquired Honored reputation with their side's Alterac Valley faction can purchase the more powerful Ice Threaded Bullet and Ice Threaded Arrow from the supply officer. Being Revered with the aforementiond faction will also allow you to purchase the Gnoll Skin Bandolier and Harpy Hide Quiver, which are very nice pre-raid assets. The bandolier is the best ammo pouch in the game, and the quiver is second only to the Ancient Sinew Wrapped Lamina. Pets are nice, but keep a close eye on them; one wrong click can very well get you - and the party - killed. The "OMG HUNTER LOOT" joke exists for a reason. Don't forget that you share your gear class with many other classes, both before and beyond level 40. It is very unlikely that you're the only person who needs any given drop. Aside from ranged weapons, you've got lots of competition for your gear. =End-Game Expectations= The Hunter is usually the primary puller in Molten Core, Blackwing Lair, etc. One of their pets should have a decent amount of Fire Resist. You will be Feigning Death a lot, and be a valueable asset to the raid for long ranged DPS. =See Also= See Starting a Hunter for some advice when starting out. See the Hunter Category for further information on the Hunter class. See Hunter PvP Tactics for PvP advice. See Hunter Talent Discussion for information on common Hunter Talent Builds. See Hunter resist guide for advice on choosing and getting resistance gear. Some good info at the official WoW forums: *Please Read FAQ links and Beast information *Pet pursuit/approach speed list *The Guide to Being Useful in Instances Other links: *Good Intentions Guild *Petopia *TKA Something ---- Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Abilities Category:Dwarves Category:Night Elves Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Tauren Category:Horde classes Category:Alliance classes